endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Improved Fleet Management
Improved Fleet Management is a technology on the Military technology tree. It unlocks one Support Module in OpEx Gear, two Squadron modules, and one Weapon Module in Advanced Swarm Missiles. "The complexities of managing a fleet are enormous, and more so when the problems of time distance, and communication stretch across a galaxy. Systems of Command, Control, and Communications that move at the speed of thought are necessary, and would likely not be possible without a rudimentary understanding of Dust." Note * Add notes regarding which races get a unique version of this technology. * Add who knows this technology from the start of the game. * Replace "Food" with food icon, etc. using Icons * Political Impact: Militarists OpEx Gear (Support Module) *Damages **Additional Manpower: 200 **Manpower deployment limit (ATK): 75 *Protection **Health bonus: 100 Cost: 75 Industry Advanced Swarm Missiles (Weapon Module) * Damages ** Damage per second(DPS): 28 ** Weapon type: Projectile ** Number of missiles fired: 10 ** Burst Cooldown: 7sec ** Swarm Missiles fire many missiles in short bursts. Their purpose is to break through enemy flak defenses. * Protection ** Salvo Health: 30 * Ranges ** Short: Poor(25%) ** Medium: Average(50%) ** Long: Optimal(100%) Cost: 50 Industry Basic Plasma Bombers (Squadron Module, bomber) * Protection ** Health: 300 ** Units in Squaron: 1 ** Dodge Probability: 5% * Damages ** Damage per second(DPS): 42 ** Weapon type: Energy ** Critical attack probability: 5% ** DPS Modifier against Small Ships: 50% ** DPS Modifier against Medium Ships: 100% ** DPS Modifier against Large Ships: 150% * Special ** Can only be installed on Medium Support and Carrier Ships or larger. Cost: 100 Industry Basic P-Laser Fighters (Squadron Module, fighter) * Protection ** Health: 375 ** Units in Squaron: 1 ** Dodge Probability: 5% * Damages ** Damage per second(DPS): 20 ** Weapon type: Energy ** Critical attack probability: 5% ** DPS Modifier against Small Ships: 40% ** DPS Modifier against Medium Ships: 25% ** DPS Modifier against Large Ships: 10% * Special ** Can only be installed on Medium Support and Carrier Ships or larger. Cost: 30 Industry Improved Fleet Management (Cravers Affinity) This faction-specific technology improves the OpEx Gear Support Module by increasing it's manpower. "The complexities of managing a fleet are enormous, and more so when the problems of time, distance, and communication stretch across a galaxy. Systems of Command, Control and Communications augmented by Dust and moving at the speed of thought are necessary to do this effectively; the Cravers' natural tendency to think as a hive is an advantage in this." OpEx Gear *Damages **Additional Manpower - 400 * Protection **Health bonus - 100 Cost: 75 Industry Improved Fleet Management (Imperials Affinity) This faction-specific technology for United Empire improves the OpEx Gear Support Module by increasing it's manpower. "The complexities of managing a fleet are enormous, and more so when the problems of time distance, and communication stretch across a galaxy. Empire researchers have nevertheless used advanced Dust- and quantum-coupling theory to allow real-time C3 command of fleets; nervous commanders make decisions knowing that Zelevas may be listening." OpEx Gear *Damages **Additional Manpower - 450 * Protection **Health bonus - 100 Cost: 75 Industry